Broomsticks and Royalty
by always blowing bubbles
Summary: Lily Evans, of Noble blood meets James Potter, of the marauders and sparks start to fly but Lily soon realises that James doesn't want her, but her brooms! AU


Broomsticks and Royalty

**Getting off on the wrong foot**

The redhead bowed as she entered the vast room and dodged the pillow aimed at her head,

"What are you like?" replied the blonde who was sitting at the end of her bed.

Her name was Jessica Lupin or as she was better known as Princess Jessica Lupin. She was a quite short girl with long blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes. She shut her book, which she had spent the best half of the morning reading to welcome her best friend.

"What's up Lils?"

* * *

Lily Evans had been Jessica's best friend from near enough birth they were like sisters; in fact Jessica's father and mother were Lily's godparents. Lily from an early age had seen herself as a simple girl not respecting her beauty and hiding it from the world. This was not an easy task as her green eyes and ruby hair was the first thing anyone noticed about her and with the responsibility of having noble blood and the need to attend royal balls she could not always hide away. Jessica and Lily had never lived normal teenage life's Jessica had dealed with inherited problems from a young age but when Lily received her letter informing her of she special abilities and inviting her to a boarding school far away from her home the news had dropped on her like a tonne of bricks.

During dinner on the night she got her owl delivered letter King Jonathan or Uncle John as Lily had always called him informed her of a world she had always lived around and was now part of. This world was a world of magic, beauty and as of late war and death. Patrick her father and mother Mae had always known about John, Jessica and Sophia's world. Once Lily came to terms with everything she was asked to stay with Jessica and study magic in the castle not wanting to leave her family to attend Hogwarts, which was across the Atlantic Ocean, she agreed.

Shortly, after Lily's 15th birthday her mother fell poorly and died 6 months later due to advanced breast cancer, this tore Lily to bits and even though she had a loving family she never quite recovered. Lily realised she would never be accepted by her older sister Petunia when she blamed her from not helping her mother recover with one of her 'witchy potions' or Petunia thought that Lily could have easily 'magicked it away' but instead she wanted to watch her mother suffer. Petunia never forgiven Lily and Lily never forgiven Petunia for thinking she was capable of watching her mother in pain. They no longer spoke and Petunia had married out of noble blood to an up and coming businessman.

Lily sat on Jessica's window seat and stared out at the rolling hills, it wasn't everyday a wizard ruled over a muggle kingdom, she thought to herself.

"Nothing Jess just thinking what shoes to wear tonight." Lily lied

"Definitely the Guggi ones." Jessica mocked girl-a-ly at her best friend who had never before been bothered about her shoes, wearing trainers under a dress if she could get away with it, picking up a brush and hair band from her dressing table she began to pull her blonde locks out of her eyes. "I just got a owl from Remus," Jessica added, "He's bringing James Potter and Sirius Black"

Lily knew what this meant, "So we finally get to meet the infamous marauders." Even though Lily and Jessica did not attend Hogwarts they knew enough about them to know they had a reputation. This was because they we're not in the slightest camera shy, always posing for any teenage magazine muggle or other with a different girl stuck to their hips.

"And you thought there wouldn't be any talent at the party, like I would let my 18th be full of old fogies"

Lily laughed at her friends comment. "Anyway, I came to see if you fancied coming flying with me for a while?"

Jessica raised her eyebrows, " If you said riding I would be there in a flash but you know I hate heights."

"Right then if you change your mind I could do with the company" Lily said exiting the room.

* * *

James Potter was packing his bag for his trip to Remus' cousin's castle. He was pretty much used to royal parties but he had not yet been invited to one in the Lupin household. James blew at his ebony hair, which was observing his vision and pushed his circle-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Sirius as usual had left James in order to try and make out with one more girl before leaving for the Christmas break and Remus was out getting his cousin an appropriate gift. As soon as James put his extra toothbrush into his trunk he grabbed his broom and made a break for the Quidditch pitch.

It was early December and bitterly cold but that didn't bother him he loved to fly and he was sure that it would seem rude to ask the host if he could spend a few hours flying.

After about an hour he finally gave in to his stomach, he hadn't eaten since the night before and could now feel his intense need for food taking its toll. He landed elegantly and made his way for the castle when he sighed inwardly, David Comet was making a beeline for him.

"Aww Potter just the gentleman I want to see I heard a rumour that you and Black were able to blag your way into Princess Jessica's 18th birthday party." He said raising an eyebrow in a questioning way

"Erm….yeah she's Remus' cousin"

"Good on you old chap. In fact I was wondering if you could do an old friend a favour?"

_Friend? _James thought, he wasn't even sure the last time they had spoken

"Well you see my father needs to see the plans for the new Nimbus broom,"

_I should have seen that coming _James realised. David's father was the owner of Comet Brooms LTD and David was almost as bad as his father, a Ravenclaw he has given his House team the latest Comet broom every year and anyone who's parents had dared to buy them a broom other then a Comet broom were off the team.

"And," he continued " I believe you have heard off Lillian Evans."

James glared at him.

"Oh yes of course you've heard of her, she beat you the last 3 years running for the witch or wizard with the best broom collection"

"4 years" James corrected "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Lillian Evans father is Patrick Evans the famous muggle accountant, well famous in the magical world anyway. Rumours have it that he helped David Nimbus out of a jam and as an extra thank you he gave him a prototype of the Nimbus 160 which he immediately gave to his daughter."

"And…" He pushed

"We need you to get that broom, James, and seeing as your such an expert we thought you'd help."

James was getting bored of this conversation and wanted to know were Comet got off suggesting he use his invite as a way to steal a top of the line broom,

"Explain how I'm going to smuggle a broom….hmmm? Shove it down my trouser leg?"

"Don't get funny with me Potter," he said rage clear in his voice "And I'm sure my father will pay you handsomely"

"I'm not after the money"

"Listen Potter," David said reaching for his wand.

James reached into his robes for his and cursed himself when he remembered he'd left it in his dorm room, in times like this it wasn't wise you walk around with no protection.

"Just do it," He continued "Or expect some serious consequences." With that he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor.

* * *

Back in his dorm Sirius Black was packing his trunk with his necessary items. He puffed his hair out of his face and wiped his brow with his sleeve, after all this hard packing he was exhausted. James walked into the dorm and through his broom on his bed, when James walked into the room he brought his black mood with him and Sirius didn't need to deal with him at that moment in time.

"Hey mate, you all right?"

James grunted a reply.

"All right then," Sirius said sighing inwardly "I ran into Tiffany after breakfast, she wanted to know if you were still on for tonight."

Tiffany Quinn was James' latest plaything, she was a busty doe-eyed brunette who's IQ was about the same as James' shoe size.

On hearing this information James perked up slightly wondering what he may receive as a leaving present.

"So bestest buddy of mine do you need some help?" James asked

"You can read the check list and tell me what I need to add." Sirius said handing over a quill and a crinkled piece of parchment.

"O.k," said James clearing his throat, "6 pairs of boxers…"

"Nope"

"Suit…"

"Nope"

"Socks…"

"Nope"

"Tampons…"

"Yep"

"Why on earth do you have tampons Padfoot?"

"You never know when you might need them"

"Shirts…"

"Nope"

"Trousers…"

"Nope"

"Bloody hell what _do_ you have in there?"

"Condoms and hair gel"

"And tampons obviously, but its almost full" Said James leaning over Sirius trunks to find two economy sized boxes of condoms and the rest of the space taken up by gel. "And please don't tell me your going to try it on with Jessica Lupin."

"Well, I did say she was mine weeks ago."

"What if she's ugly?"

"Your just mad that I left you with Lillian Evans."

"I know how prude does that sound, Lillian. It sounds like a nuns name."

"What is in a name, James? A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet."

"Which reminds me I'm off to meet Tiffany, see you tonight. Don't wait up" he said winking and he left.

* * *

When the three boys arrived at the Lupin palace they had their trunks taken off them and were escorted to Jessica room.

"Your majesty your guests have arrived." Her house elf said as she knocked on the door, her name was Blinky and had taken care of her from a young age.

"Thank you Blinky, you can leave now." Blinky did as she was told, bowed to her master and left.

The door was wide open to reveal her cousin and his two friends. Remus walked in and hugged his cousin. When the embrace was finished he held her at arms length,

"All grown up I see" He said, Jessica hit him in the arm

"Remus how are you? You were never one for staying in touch."

"I'm fine just tried, it was a full moon two days ago."

Sirius coughed loudly to stop this reunion he needed to be introduced to this beauty.

Remus caught his drift and began introductions, "Jess, these are my friends I told you about."

"Aww yes," Jessica said moving forward to shake hands with Sirius "You must be Sirius Black." She turned her attention to James and shook his hand but Sirius could not take his eyes off her and her golden hair escaping from its hair band, how he wanted to run his hands through it.

Then James spoke, "I don't want to sound rude your majesty but may I use a lavatory?"

"Sure and call me Jessica or whatever, it's just through there." She said pointing at her en suite door.

His plan for nosing around wasn't working; he needed to think of something and quick.

"But your majesty," She glared at him, "I mean Jessica my mother told me a women's bathroom is her own domain." He said hopefully

"In that case its down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you Whatever." He joked

"Ha Ha very funny."

James liked Jessica, she seemed laid back and un-royal, she was like a normal teenager. And she could reduce Sirius to a gibbering fool. Yes, he liked her.

* * *

James wondered around the ground until he came across a large barn, he looked at his watch and decided it would be a good five minutes before anyone started to miss him so he made his way towards the barn.

Once inside James was shocked at the amount of broom she had in there, she was up in the big leagues with himself, yet he had never heard Remus talk about her collection or her name on the Best Broom Collection list.

As he thought that he heard a cough and an object falling with a thud. He moved towards the source and found a jean-clad girl cleaning a broom with a broom servicing kit at her feet. James cleared his throat; the girl looked up and blushed as she tucked a strand of ruby hair under the blue bandana she was wearin

"I wondered how someone would maintain all these brooms but I never thought about hiring someone." James said

"Pardon?" She replied slightly confused

"The Princess, she must have had a stroke of genius paying someone to take care of her brooms."

Then it hit her. _He thinks I'm an employee _She thought. She blushed again; did she really look like an employee?

"Well you know," She said not correcting him, "Anyway why are you snooping around I'm sure Jessica would give you the grand tour if you asked." She shot back, raising her eyebrow as she awaited his answer.

"Oh how rude of me I'm James Potter, I'm The Princess' cousin's guest."

"I know full well who you are, I don't live in a cave you know." She was annoyed with him now, first thinking she was an employee and then he was looking down his nose at her how dare he. "And John would also not be happy with you sticking your nose into business that has nothing to do with you."

James was shocked at the rudeness he was receiving from this girl after all he was only trying to be polite.

"Well I don't know how it works around here but you obviously have no respect for your employer calling him by his first name and him a king."

"Well excuse me Potter, but I have no time for immature little boys. Good day to you." And with that she turned her heel and slammed the door in his face.

James walked back to the castle in a daze, no girl had ever been so rude to him most flirted with him like crazy to get his attention, but not this one, she was different.

* * *

James had only been back in Jessica's room before a messager came to tell her that Lillian Evans would like a word with her. When Jessica made her apologies she went to find her best friend, she found her pacing the hall of the main entrance.

"Hey Lils, what's wrong?"

With that Lily swiftly and unceremoniously pulled her into a cupboard. She then turn to The Princess and whispered,

"He thinks I work for you"

"What…? Who…?"

"James 'the womaniser' Potter that's who. I was in the broom shed cleaning the brooms after flying and he came in snooping around said how smart you were paying someone to clean your brooms."

"That's not a big deal Lils, you set him right though didn't you?"

"No I was too angry, he's such a smarmy git Jessica."

"Don't worry about it we'll sort it out at dinner tonight."

"No way that's totally out of the question he'll probably think I'm the maid." She said angrily puffing some hair out of her face

"I'll have dinner at home with father tonight and I'll see you tomorrow at the party then I'll show that idiot what an employee looks like."

Jessica looked at the girl in front of her, she was fuming and there was no reasoning with her when she was like this, she of course had the famous redhead temper.

"Ok I'll make something up to tell father just cool down ok."

Lily nodded her agreement, hugged her best friend and quickly apperated.

* * *

Later that night when Jessica was asked about the absents of Lily she hastily replied,

"She had to feed her neighbour's fish" She then put her head down and ignored the glances from her mother and father and of course her guests.

* * *

James, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the Parlour that connected their rooms. The trio were puffing on bubble pipes while wearing velvet smoking coats with their nicknames embroidered on a pocket.

James was thinking about the girl he had encountered earlier that day and wondered if and when he would see her again.

"Moony old chap, if a person works in the stable, no matter what the stable holds, does that make them a stable boy or girl." James asked trying to seem distinguished

"It would Prongs but why asks?"

"No reason, thanks dear boy."

"I do believe," Sirius said taking a puff on this pipe and blowing the bubbles out the other end, "That our Prongsie boy has found himself a lady friend, am I right old boy."

James paused to consider the question, he leaned forward and picked up his whisky glass of butterbeer and stared into the glass.

"Not so much a lady friend and a lady I have noticed on my visit. Anyway" he said turning to Remus "You never told me your cousin was a broom collector. Have you seen it? The barn is full of brooms."

Remus laughed at what James said and pulled a face. "Our Jessica? A broom collector? Talk about laughable she won't even sit on a broom never mind own one."

"Who does it belong to?" James asked

"Lillian, she lives in a muggle area and can be seen riding on her grounds so she keeps them here. Jessica keeps her horses on her land."

"I see. Say Remus do you think his majesty will invite his employees?"

"I don't know but I can't see why he would be opposed to you inviting a guest."

"He can't do that."

"Sirius is right Remus" a pause "I can't believe I just said that, but we didn't get off to a good start, she thinks I insulted her."

"No I wasn't talking about that, just think of all the sexy girls you'll miss out on if you have a date." Sirius said

Remus and James ignored his comment and continued, "This is a first for you being scared to ask a girl out, don't be a baby."

"Shut up Remus" James said taking a sip of this drink

"Remus is right Prongs we can't have you ruin the marauder name. Listen man, if you don't to it I'll do it for you and as you know I'm a wiz with a wand and a transfiguration spell."

James sighed he knew he was defeated. "Sirius you're a low down dirty dog."

He sucked on his pipe again he gave a cheeky smile and said, "Tell me something I don't already know."


End file.
